Kiss Me At Midnight
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Ryan's getting married, it's Christmas, and Castle's determined to finally win Beckett. In the same universe of my "My Father's Daughter" story. Caskett. Probably better if you read that story first. rating for safety. discontinued until further notice.
1. The Meaning of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Not mine and to tired to come up with a witty way of saying it.

**Feedback:** Yes please. But no flames. Thx.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so it's like 4 in the morning and I really should be getting to sleep but I've been itching to write a Christmas fic. The last Christmas story I wrote was for Bones and this year I really, really wanna do a Castle fanfic. So this is a story set in the same universe as my other story "My Father's Daughter". It doesn't really fit in the timeline that I'm going to take with that one but it's been bouncing around my head for a while now so just take it as you'll be getting two versions of this. Kinda. I'm definitely gonna cover Ryan's wedding in "My Father's Daughter" I just haven't figured out when. However, this will be a holiday spin on it.

**_Note: You might want to read "My Father's Daughter" for a little bit more background on what's going on. I'm going to try and include enough info that you won't have too if you don't want, but if you're like me it'll make the story that much more interesting to have a bit of background._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I never knew the meaning of Christmas<br>'Til you came into my life  
>I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart<br>Like an angel shining bright  
>I wished on a star and, girl, here you are<br>Suddenly I realize  
>That I never knew the meaning of Christmas<br>'Til I looked into your eyes**_

_**-I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas - N Sync**_

Chapter 1: The Meaning of Christmas

Richard Castle hummed as he made his way into the elevator. In exactly 25 days his favorite holiday would roll around again and this year it would be twice as special. First, because there was a new addition to the Castle clan, Nikki, his adorable little five year old and second because he was going to be trying his hardest to convince "Aunt Kate" as Nikki called her to have Christmas with them.

Over the past few months she'd slowly been thawing to him; letting him help her with her coat, letting him pay for more lunches, spending more time at his loft with his girls. So he figured that it was the perfect time to try and up the stakes. When the elevator doors opened he was grinning mischievously as he thought of his little plan.

Beckett was already at her desk and working on paper work but she seemed to sense him because she looked up and smiled when she saw him with her coffee and bearclaw. He smiled back and made his way over to his usual seat, saying good morning to the boys as he passed.

"Hey," he greeted, his whole body tingling with excitement as he took his seat. She raised an eyebrow and accepted the coffee he handed her.

"Hey," she took a sip and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're one of those that goes all out for Christmas aren't you?" she accused as she took another sip of the peppermint flavored coffee he'd picked up earlier. His smile just got bigger and she rolled her eyes. "It's going to be a long day."

"Oh come on Beckett, where's your holiday spirit?" he teased. "Besides I have something that just might make your day a little bit better." She looked over at him and he all but bounced in his seat as he handed over the green construction paper card Nikki had entrusted to him this morning. "Nikki made you a Christmas card! She says that she really, really wants to spend some more time with you too."

Kate's eyes softened at the mention of his youngest child and she took the card from him with a tender smile on her face. It was small and the letters on the front spelling out 'Merry Early Christmas' where wobbly and the s' were backwards but the drawing of a brightly wrapped Christmas present underneath spoke of Nikki's obvious talent for art and the inside had the sweetest message: "I love you Aunt Kate. I hope you have a lot of fun this month and that you have a really, really good Christmas. I got you a present!- Love Nikki."

When she looked back up he saw that he eyes where just a little bit glassy and she was smiling brightly. He loved the look she got whenever she was dealing with anything having to do with Nikki. Her eyes took on this look of adoration, and a gentle smile would spring to her lips. When she dealt with Nikki she was so patient and loving. He thought it was the most beautiful side he'd seen of her yet.

"It's beautiful," she told him softly. Her fingers drifted lightly over the glittering silver and gold tree Nikki had done right beside her little note. "Tell her I love it and that we will definitely have to have a girl's day."

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow you could have her then?" he told her. Her smile got bigger and he could tell she was excited at the prospect. The past couple of weeks had been a little rough and spending time with Nikki would be a welcome change. Plus, Castle was fairly certain that Beckett liked to live a little bit vicariously through his daughter. Whenever they did days like this she would spoil Nikki rotten; not with presents, that was his job, but she would do her hair or nails, she would take her shopping, let her watch sappy movies and eat popcorn and talk about the girly things he knew nothing about.

"That would work out great," Beckett replied. "Lanie wanted to go shopping for dresses for Ryan's wedding tomorrow and she loves it when Nikki gets to come with us, apparently she appreciates Lanie's love of shopping more than I do," Castle laughed.

"No, she just has more experience faking enthusiasm with shopping. Mother and Alexis love to drag her out and make her play dress up with them," he confided conspiratorially. "She doesn't like to disappoint them and she likes to spend time with them so, while shopping is not really her favorite thing to do she makes an effort to like it for them."

"She's sweet that way," Kate agreed. "Do you want us to look for Nikki a dress to wear to the wedding while we're out?" Castle was about to answer when he heard Ryan call over to them.

"Hey, wedding dress shopping?" he asked walking over with Esposito just behind. Kate nodded.

"Laney, Nikki and I are going out tomorrow." He shifted a little nervously.

"Don't get Nik one just yet," he told them. "I was actually going to ask about it today," he turned to face Castle. "Jenny and I want to ask Nikki to be our flower girl. Would that be okay with you?" Castle's grin was so proud that Ryan relaxed a little.

"Of course! She'll be thrilled," he assured him. "She and mother are out today. I'll let mother know not to get her dress just yet. Or did you want her to get her something more specific? It's a Celtic theme right?"

"Right," Ryan nodded. "Jenny actually wanted to take her out to get her dress if that's alright with you? She's getting all the bridesmaid dresses from this one place she found and she wants Nikki's to match."  
>"It's going to look beautiful," Kate told him, already seeing little Nikki in a cute little green dress. Ryan grinned, his eyes just a little love struck as he obviously followed her line of thinking, but with his bride pictured instead.<p>

"Mother's going to bring Nikki by for lunch later if you want to ask her yourself," Castle told him. "She's been dying to show off her new present anyway."  
>"You're lucky that child can't seem to be spoiled," Kate remarked rolling her eyes. "What did you get her this time?" Castle just grinned.<p>

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Daddy!" Nikki yelled as she ran out of the elevator toward where she knew Kate's desk was. Martha followed her at a little slower pace with an affectionate smile.<p>

"Slow down, kiddo," she admonished as Nikki skidded to a halt and jumped into her father's outstretched arms. "My goodness she exactly like Richard at that age," she told Kate who was watching the seen with a wide grin. "Hello detective. Has he been bothering you too much?"

Kate shook her head but before she could answer she too was enveloped in a tackling hug by the youngest Castle.

"Aunt Kate!" Nikki exclaimed excited. Kate laughed and hugged the little girl back just as tight.

"Hey Nikki, and no Martha he's actually not been too bad this morning," Kate informed her. "Of course he did get a new game on his phone and that kept him busy for a couple of hours." Nikki perched herself on Kate's lap like it was the most natural thing in the world and turned around to face the rest when she spotted her card propped up on Kate's desk.

"That's my card," she said pointing at it in surprise. "You put it on your desk?" she questioned looking really proud but also confused.

"Of course," Kate told her seriously. "You have to display pretty cards like that so everyone can see them." Nikki's blue eyes, exact copies of her father's, lit up with such joy that Kate thought she might cry.

Nikki was still, even after months with her father, not used to being treated with love and respect. Her mother and the men in her mother's life had never wanted to be bothered with Nikki, she was an annoyance at best and they had done their best to either ignore her or convince her she should be ignored. It had done a lot of damage on her and it was heartbreaking that Nikki still had that hatred ingrained in her. She never thought that things she did were worth much.

The girl regularly made what Castle called "Just Because" cards that were made simply because she wanted to let you know she loved you. They were simple but you could just feel how much she cared every time and she never expected anything in return. To her it was important to let all of her new family (her biological one and her precinct one) know she loved them, but she was always so shocked when they showed how much they loved her in return.

"You really like it?" she asked shyly. Kate nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, I love all of your gifts."

"Nikki," Castle called, drawing her attention to Ryan and Esposito who had just come over. "Uncle Kevin wants to ask you something." Nikki looked up at Ryan as he knelt to her level on Kate's lap.

"Nik, Jenny and I were wondering if you would do us the honor of being the flower girl at our wedding?" Ryan asked. Nikki's eyes got really wide and her face took on a look of awed shock.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly. Ryan grinned and took a hold of one of her small hands.

"Yeah, I can't think of anyone better."

"YES!" she yelled eagerly, jumping off Kate's lap to throw her arms around Ryan's neck. "YES! I'll do it! I'll be the best flower girl Uncle Kevi. I promise!" Ryan laughed and hugged her back.

"Of course you will," he assured her. "Now what's this about a present that daddy got you?" She let go of him and all but bounced up and down.

"He got me a new shirt! Look!" she unbuttoned her warm winter coat and handed shrugged out of it so that they could see the longsleeved t-shirt she wore underneath. The three detectives burst out laughing when they read what it said. The shirt itself was a dark navy blue and on the front it said, "Property of the 12th Precinct Homicide Division" in gold letters and on the back it said "If found please return to: Kate Beckett, Javier Esposito, or Kevin Ryan."

"That is adorable, Castle," Kate said when she finally stopped laughing. "She has to wear that when we have our annual picnic in the summer."

"Well by then she'll probably have a couple more like it," Castle admitted. "I had way too much fun coming up with the design and Nikki love it too much. Don't you, Nik?" Nikki's pigtails flew up and down with her head as she nodded.

"It's awesome!"

"I've got something even better," Castle told her pulling her up onto his lap. "You get to spend the day with Aunt Kate and Aunt Lanie tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she told him bouncing up and down.

"I guess that's settled then," Kate said laughing. "Now let's go see about lunch."

* * *

><p>And that's all there is for chapter one. How cute is Nikki? I can't help but love her a little bit more each chapter I write with her in it. She's a mix of the little girls that I watch (I have about 4 that I watch on a regular basis...) and myself when I was younger. That whole "Just Because" card thing? I used to do that when I was younger. My grandmother has a whole drawer full of cards on everything from pretty constuction paper to scraps that have little drawings and "I love yous". Let me know if you want more. I'm thinking of trying to do a chapter a day until Christmas to get back in the swing of writing again. School's kept me so busy I haven't had the chance to do much. Well, I'm off to try and get some sleep. Please read and review.<p>

-JJ


	2. Paper Angels

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I couldn't post yesterday. I was at my grandmother's and didn't have access to a computer. I'll try and write two later today and I'll post both of them as soon as they are done. :) I hope you guys really like this one...I want to focus quite a bit on Ryan and Jenny's wedding and on Caskett and on Nikki but this chapter was just not leaving me alone. I was actually a couple of paragraphs into the "Angel Tree" scene when I remembered this song. You should go listen to it on youtube. It is one that never fails to make me cry. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Message me if you have any questions. :) Or I'm on twitter now: Phoenix Leanne.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After every day-after-Thanksgiving sale the malls just ain't complete<em>**  
><strong><em>Without a bunch of decorations and a paper angel tree<em>**  
><strong><em>There's artificial smiles on artificial tree limbs<em>**  
><strong><em>Saying what she'd love to have and what to buy for him<em>**

**_Well i hope Maggie likes her new winter clothes and her buggy with a baby doll_**  
><strong><em>And maybe Tom'll smile with his new nike shoes when he shoots that basketball<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't help but wishing that i could do more<em>**

**_Paper angels you're in my thoughts and prayers_**  
><strong><em>No matter where you are right now remember God's right there<em>**  
><strong><em>He's asking all of us to help take care<em>**  
><strong><em>Of his paper angels everywhere<em>**

_**-"Paper Angels" by Jimmy Wayne**_

**Chapter 2: Paper Angel's**

"Come on, Kate!" Lanie called from her living room. "We're supposed to pick up Nikki in half an hour." She shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for her best friend to come out of her bed room. Kate came jogging back out with a grin.

"Sorry, I have hide Nikki's presents so she doesn't see them tonight," she told Lanie. Lanie grinned knowingly as Kate slipped on her coat.

"And you say that Castle spoils that girl. Just how many presents did you buy?" she asked. Kate rolled her eyes, but there was a distinct pinkness spreading across her cheeks.

"I didn't get that much," she began but Lanie gave her a look and she sighed. "Alright I've gotten three so far." Lanie laughed and waited while she locked the door.

"Girl, I was right, you two are married with children and don't even know it." Kate scoffed and shook her head at her friend.

"Drop it Lanie," Kate muttered as she got in the car. Now it was Lanie's turn to sigh.

"Not until you see it too."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Kate! Aunt Lanie!" Nikki yelled excitedly as she came running down the stairs. A snowflake clip was barely hanging in her hair on one side and another was placed perfectly on the other.<p>

"Hey Nik," Kate greeted as the little girl flung herself into her arms. "Did you escape while Daddy was trying to put your hair up?" she asked, pulling back to grab the clip from her hair and fix it. Nikki laughed and nodded once Kate had it in.

"She's sneaky that way," Castle commented as he came down the stairs. "She heard Aunt Kate and she was out the door faster than I could stop her." Nikki moved on to hug Lanie and ignored her father.

"Aunt Lanie! I didn't get to see you yesterday," she told her with a little pout. Lanie grinned and tugged on one her dark ebony brown curls.

"Well the morgue isn't really a place for children, sweetie. I promise next time you come to the precinct that I'll come up to see you. Kay?" she asked. Nikki nodded enthusiastically.

"Kay," she agreed. "Do you like my new dress?" she asked spinning so that they could see the whole dress. It was a little red plaid dress that fell to her knees with a black silk ribbon tied around her middle and she wore pure white tights with little black suede boots lined with grey fur and with a little silver buckle on the side. Her dark curls were pulled back on either side with little diamond snowflake clips and around her neck was a matching snowflake necklace.

"It's beautiful," Kate told her truthfully. "Did you get that with Martha yesterday?" Nikki nodded and Martha, who had let the two women in, smiled down at her granddaughter.

"She got several dresses the other day for Christmas. She'll be a little winter princess right up until the day," she told them. Castle groaned and made a face at his mother.

"Just how much of a dent did you put in my credit card yesterday anyway?"

"Enough," Martha replied cryptically. She kissed Nikki's head and hugged the little girl. "See you tomorrow darling," she said before she swept from the room.

"Bye Grams! Love you!" Nikki called after her. Castle handed Kate Nikki's overnight bag and then knelt down next to her.

"Bye Princess," he said as she hugged him as tight as she could. "I'll miss you. Be good for Aunt Kate, alright?"

"I will daddy," Nikki assured him. "I love you lots!"

"I love you lots and lots," he replied with a grin as she pulled back. Nikki gave him a matching grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I love you lots and lots and lots," she argued. He laughed and then helped her put on her jacket and gloves.

"Okay you win this time," he conceded, "but I'm going to beat you next time." Nikki laughed as he put her little white hat on her head.

"You can try daddy."

* * *

><p>"Aunt Kate," Nikki began as they sat down at the food court later, "what is that?" She pointed over to the big tree in the center of the shops just outside of the food court. On every few branches there was a paper angel. The table next to the tree was manned by a volunteer who was taking down the names of the shoppers who were taking angels.<p>

"That's the angel tree," Kate told her un-wrapping her straw for her and putting it in the top of her holiday "Rudolph" cup. "Every year at Christmas they set up angel trees in the mall and people come up and take an angel. The angels have the names of children whose parents are in prison."

"Couldn't they get presents from the rest of their family?" Nikki asked curiously. Lanie shook her head.

"No sweetie, a lot of times if they have anymore family then they don't have enough money to get the children presents and sometimes they don't have any other family to get them presents. The angel tree is there to make sure those kids get something for Christmas."

"Is that like the salvation army tree?" she asked.

"A little bit, but this one is specifically for the children of prisoners," Kate told her. Nikki looked up at her.

"Mommy wouldn't let me be on the list for that when the nice lady came to our apartment," she told them. "She got really mad and started yelling about how she could get me presents if she wanted, but she didn't. What about those kids? How do you know about them?"

"Well, we don't know about all of the children who won't get presents. We have to help those we know about though because that's all we can do.

Nikki eyed the angel tree again and Kate and Lanie exchanged a look. It was time to change the subject.

"Are you excited about what Santa's going to bring you for Christmas?" Lanie asked. Nikki turned from the tree with an adorable look of confusion.

"I don't know," she replied seriously. Kate raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why don't you know?" she asked. Nikki shrugged and looked down at her french fries.

"Cause," she mumbled under her breath.

"Cause why?" Kate asked, and Lanie gave Kate a look that said 'now you know how we feel with you'. Kate rolled her eyes at her.

"Cause I don't think Santa's real," Nikki finally said with a sigh. She looked up and Kate could sense the turmoil this simple problem was causing the little girl.

"Daddy says he is," Nikki told them biting her lip, "but I think it's just something that adults tell little kids at Christmas."

"Why do you think adults tell kids about Santa if he's not real?" Lanie questioned as she took another bite of her salad. "What would be the point?" Nikki gave her a small smile.

"So that we'll believe in magic and giving," she replied, obviously having spent a lot of time thinking about this. "Daddy says that you can't judge Santa based on the ones in the malls or in other stores, cause those are his helpers. He also said that Santa can make it to all the houses around the world cause he uses magic. I can understand that," she admitted, tilting her head slightly. Kate sensed that there was something she wasn't telling them.

"What did you ask for that Santa didn't give you?" she asked quietly. That had been one of the reasons she had stopped believing. Nikki looked up at her sharply and bit her lip a little harder.

"Daddy," she said quietly, picking up her drink so that she would have something to do with her hands. The two women exchanged a look of understanding.

"Are you so sure he didn't give you what you wanted?" Kate asked lightly. "After all, you do have a daddy for this Christmas," she pointed out. "Maybe it just took Santa a little bit longer than you would have liked to get him to you." Nikki's face scrunched up in consideration and she took a bite of one of her fries. Suddenly her face lit up with happiness.

"He did!" she exclaimed laughing. Kate and Lanie smiled. "Thanks, I never thought about that. He had to do lots of things to get my daddy too me, and he even made up for the wait by giving me lot of new aunts and uncles too!" She grinned up at the two of them. "Wow, I think I should write him a thank you card." The other two laughed and patted her on her shoulders.

"We're glad you think we make good gifts," Lanie said grinning.

Later, as they were throwing away their trash Nikki once again pointed at the angel tree. Kate had noticed her eyes straying to it over the course of their meal after they had finished their discussion on Santa.

"May I get an angel to buy presents for?" she asked looking up at the two of them. Kate nodded and took her hand.

"If you want to we can," she told her. The three made their way over to the volunteer and got three little paper angels; one for each of them. Nikki got a little girl a year younger than her, Lanie a little boy Nikki's age, and Kate a little girl Nikki's age. The little angel said what clothes the kids needed and their sizes so they went to get those first. Picking out little outfits was a lot of fun and Nikki was a big help because she knew what kids her ages liked. Then they went and picked out several toys; little stuffed animals and princess toys for the girls and some building toys and cars for the little boy.

Once they were through shopping for the little children they picked up a couple of more things for the people on their own Christmas lists and then headed back to the tree. The volunteer thanked them and put the gifts in the box so that they could be taken away and wrapped by other volunteers.

"Sir," Nikki called him timidly. "Will you tell them Merry Christmas from me?" The volunteer smiled down at her and nodded.

"Of course," he assured her. "What's your name?"

"Nikki," she told him, well aware that she couldn't give her last name for fear that the press would somehow find out. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"Merry Christmas," he told her, turning to Kate he smiled. "Your daughter's very sweet."

Lanie answer before Kate could correct him.

"She takes after her mother," Lanie agreed, "though her dad's a big softie too." Nikki grinned and Lanie nodded slyly toward her.

"Come on mommy," she said grabbing Kate's hand. "You said we could have a movie marathon tonight."

Lanie and Nikki couldn't stop laughing at the face Kate made.

* * *

><p>Alright, I have a very vague idea for the next chapter but let me know...do you want another chapter of NikkiKate and some Caskett or do you want to dive into the wedding? Also, if you have something you think would be fun to include send me a message and I'll see if I can work it in. I may not be able to but I might be able to work in something similar at the very least... christmas traditions, wedding ideas, things for the family to do...anything. Thanks! Read and review please!

-JJ


End file.
